Policy
Welcome to the Policy of WWE GM Mode Wiki. While we aren't very strict, we do need rules to keep things peaceful, and fun for any visitors. You aren't required to read this, but if you need to update yourself on the rules, this is the page to look at. Please respect them so this wiki stays favorable. Remember, some of these rules apply to both the wiki and the wiki chat. Chat Rules Chat is a place where users go to enjoy chatting with other users and friends. While we allow you to have fun, we have to implement rules to keep chat a place where people want to go. Please read these rules, and respect them. *No spam We allow you to talk about anything you want, but if the same thing is repeated multiple times, it may result in a warning. Eventually, after three warnings, you'll be kicked. We do not ban for spam. *No porn links in main chat We allow things such as screamers, but when it comes to certain adult themed content, we don't allow porn links in main chat. If you want to give a porn link to a friend, please do it in PM. You are still allowed to discuss sex or other adult content in chat. This will result in one warning. If it is repeated, you will be kicked, and a third time will result in your ban from chat for a period of 1-3 days. *No trolling Trolls are considered a disease here. If you decide to troll in chat, the consequences will be severe. You will be warned twice, before being kicked. If you return and continue to troll, you'll be banned from chat for one week, and banned from the wiki for a period of three days, to a week. If you troll in PM, if screenshots can be provided proving the trolling, the consequences will be the same. Wiki Rules The wiki is meant to be a fun place. Even so, rules are needed to keep the peace. Please, read these rules, and respect them. *No Vandalizing Pages here are meant to inform people. We do what we can to give people the best information, and we don't like when people vandalize the pages. After the first page is vandalized, a warning will be given. If you continue, a one day ban will be issued. If you continue, a one week ban will be given. If you continue, you'll be banned for one year. If you continue when you return, you will be banned forever. *No socks without labeling them an alt We allow users to have as many accounts as they want, but all extra accounts must be labeled as an alt somewhere on the user page. Also, only one of those accounts are allowed to have staff rights. If you use a sock to gain power with two accounts, the alt will be blocked for one month, and both accounts will have their power taken away. Policy on Permanent Bans We don't usually issue permanent bans. However, doing a bad action (such as vandalizing, trolling, etc.) will get you a permanent ban. These are only to be issued after kicks, warnings, and blocks have been used multiple times. However, should you be banned, you can appeal to a staff member on another wiki at anytime. Policy on demotions and revoking staff powers Staff are trusted members of the wiki. They could still break rules. If they do, it could result in the usual block, but they may also be demoted, or have their staff powers revoked. If they break a rule, a staff discussion will occur. Should it be decided that they will be demoted, a demotion request will occur, and only staff can vote. The staff member at risk of being demoted can only comment with the community. Demotions are done for a minor offense (porn linking in main chat or spamming), but revoking powers are done for a major offense (trolling, vandalizing, or using socks for unallowed purposes). If they are demoted, or have their powers revoked, after two weeks they can post a request to either overturn the decision (it will be staff only voting) or to become a member of staff again. Category:WWE GM Mode Wiki